maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Green Goblin/M.O.M.
|bio = An amoral industrialist head of Oscorp, Norman Osborn took a formula which enhanced his physical abilities and intellect but also drove him to insanity. He adopted a Halloween-themed appearance, dressing in a goblin costume, riding on a bat-shaped "Goblin Glider", and using an arsenal of high-tech weapons, notably grenade-like "Pumpkin Bombs". His obsession with the Spider Army and power growing every day, the Green Goblin seek to destroy the spiderverse unlike Osborn that wants to fix his past mistakes. The recent improved formula combined with nanobots in his blood, Is supposed to prevent the Goblin's murderous instincts from reemerge. There is only a 78% chance that it doesn't work out. ... }} (30 % chance) |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name2a = Trick or Treat |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Corrosive Pumpkins |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = All Enemies |cooldown2b = 2 rounds |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 89% /12% |type2b = Ranged Explosion |effects2b = (45% chance) |name2c = Psychotic Pumpkins |stamina2c = 20% |target2c = All Enemies |cooldown2c = 2 rounds |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 89% /12% |type2c = Ranged Explosion |effects2c = |name2d = Anesthetic Pumpkins |stamina2d = 20% |target2d = All Enemies |cooldown2d = 3 rounds |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 89% /12% |type2d = Ranged Explosion |effects2d = |name2e = Poisonous Pumpkins |stamina2e = 20% |target2e = All Enemies |cooldown2e = 2 rounds |hits2e = 1 |hitcrit2e = 89% /12% |type2e = Ranged bio |effects2e = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name3a = Glider Tactics |stamina3a = n/a |target3a =n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Glider Smack |stamina3b = 15% |target3b = One Enemy |cooldown3b = n/a |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 90% /10% |type3b = Melee |effects3b = |name3c = Glider's Machine Gun |stamina3c = 20% |target3c = All Enemies |cooldown3c = 2 rounds |hits3c = 5 |hitcrit3c = 60% /20% |type3c = Ranged Gun |effects3c = |name3d = Glider's Rockets |stamina3d = 20% |target3d = All Enemies |cooldown3d = 3 rounds (started cooled down) |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 100% /20% |type3d = Ranged Explosion |effects3d = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 5 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name4a = Webbed Serum |stamina4a = 10% |target4a = self |cooldown4a = 1 round |hits4a = n/a |hitcrit4a = 100% |type4a = buff |effects4a = |name4b = Close Combat Serum |stamina4b = 10% |target4b = self |cooldown4b = 1 round |hits4b = n/a |hitcrit4b = 100% |type4b = Buff |effects4b = |name4c = Toughened Serum |stamina4c = 10% |target4c = self |cooldown4c = 1 round |hits4c = n/a |hitcrit4c = 100% |type4c = Buff |effects4c = |name4d = Blazing Serum |stamina4d = 10% |target4d = self |cooldown4d = 1 round |hits4d = n/a |hitcrit4d = 100% |type4d = Buff |effects4d = |name4e = Improved Goblin Serum |stamina4e = 10% |target4e = self |cooldown4e = 1 round |hits4e = n/a |hitcrit4e = 100% |type4e = Buff |effects4e = }} Recruited Message